


What We Want

by SupernaturalHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Slight Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalHearts/pseuds/SupernaturalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and son come to an agreement about who they want and go after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Dad,_

_We have been over this for months. No matter what anyone thinks you know me better than that. I am neither blind nor too stupid to put it all together and I don’t fucking care. It’s been 15 years and you know She would beat the shit out of you for thinking that way if She could. The **only** problem I have is I want and love him just as much as you do. I don’t know what to do I won’t take him away from you because you need someone in your life that I know will make you happy but I don’t know what to do. Even if I wanted to take him away from you I have no chance. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, you’re his everything and I think the only reason he’s stayed quiet is because of Her and he doesn’t think you’d reciprocate. I want to cry, scream and tear my hair out. I don’t want to tell you any of this because I don’t want you to feel guilty, you have done **nothing** wrong I just have no one else I can go to with this. You know what just think about it seriously I want to see your eyes smile again. I will be okay it’ll take some time but I’ll move on as long as your happy. I love you._

_Your Son._

He Sealed the scroll and called a summon to take it to its final destination. He wasn’t worried about it being intercepted for one it would go pretty much straight to who he intended it for and even if it was there were no name and no important information, well nothing important to anyone else. He gazed down at his hands resting in his lap and decided he needed to be alone for just a little while. His three teammates were carrying on an inane conversation to which he wanted no part of right now. He loved them but he really didn’t want to listen to the chatter and he didn’t think he could stand another minute in His presence today. The three month long mission they were on was slowly driving him insane and he was having a hard time separating his emotions from his job. So he stood up to go meditate and try to push Him, and the emotion that go along with those thoughts, into a box he could lock tight in the back of his head and never take out again. The chatter stopped as he walked towards the woods.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine just need to be alone for a bit. If you need me just whistle I won’t be far.”

He could feel the three worried gazes burning into his back and didn’t have it in him to pretend that everything was just fine. He walk far enough away that he could hear a raised voice but not close enough to feel their presence. He sat down with crossed legs and closed his eyes. He then proceeded to push all the emotional shit in his head and heart and lock it away. It was for the best he would do anything for his Dad and this was worth it. He could feel a few tears leek out from his closed eye lids but that’s all he would allow. When he was ready he walked back to camp and headed to his tent to try and get a little sleep, if that was possible, before his watch.

The three other seated around the fire watch the teenager come out of the woods and head to bed. They could see his red rimmed downcast eyes but didn’t know what to do about it. They didn’t want to push and decided he would come to them when he was ready.      


	2. 2

                The man sat with a blank scroll in front of him debating what he wanted to write to his son. He had thought he could hide his feelings better than he did. He was a ninja he should have been able to and it seems that no one else knew just his son. It shouldn’t have surprised him this was his son after all someone who knew him better than anyone else. He thought over the past couple of scroll they had exchanged. It hadn’t exactly shocked him when he was called out on his feelings, it was more like he was ashamed. He had loved his wife more than anything and she passed away 15 years ago and now for the past couple of years he’s found himself falling in love with someone else and not only that another man.

He wasn’t stupid he had been curious growing up but he had only ever loved her and it’s not like gay couples were discouraged or unheard of after all with how teams were set up it was bound to happen. No he just worried about what his son would say. After his last scroll though he had taken three days to think over everything and now he was just torn. On one hand he loved his son and wanted nothing more to see him happy with everything but he knew his wouldn’t accept him bowing out, in fact he could almost bet his son had already decided to put his feelings aside and bowed out of claiming the one he loved. On the other hand He loved the same person and he was so very lonely and if he had the chance he knew he should take it.

If he was happy his son would be unhappy and if he was unhappy he knew his son still wouldn’t do it for fear of making his father hurt even worse so he was at an impasse. There was one way it could work but he was very hesitant to even suggest it. He actually imagined it to see what kind of feelings he might have weather it repulsed him or otherwise and while in theory he may have been against his own idea, when he imagines it the three of them together he can’t help the tightening in his stomach. So he pushes the images aside and grabs a pen to start writing back to his son.

            _Son,_

_I have thought very hard over what you have said and you are right it’s long past time that I find a little bit of happiness while I have the chance. However I don’t think I should do that at the cost of my own child’s happiness. So there is a compromise I have thought on and while it may not sound great at first I must ask you to stop and think it through before you reply with a resounding no. The three of us together could work if you and he were to agree on it. I will speak with you more on the matter with you when you get home. Just remember to think about it and I love you never forget that._

_Love Dad._

He called up a summon and sent it on its way. It was almost dusk so he figured the team would be stopping to make camp if not now than very soon and he was anxiously awaiting his son’s reply.

As he was finishing setting up his tent a summon appeared behind him. He stopped to take the scroll and thank the summon. He eyed the scroll with some trepidation and decided to leave it till after he ate. The rest of his teammates finished up with their chores gathering fire wood, water and cooking their evening meal then they sat and ate quietly all lost in their own thoughts for the moment. When they were finished the other three chatted about the mission, how it went and how happy they were that they were almost home. He picked up the scroll and took a deep breath expecting to have to argue with his father some more before the man would relent to his reasoning. What he read however was a bit unexpected.

His teammates watched him curiously while he wasn’t paying attention to him. They watched as emotions passed quickly over his face. Sadness, determination, surprise and curiosity before he close his eyes for a minute. His mouth dropped open, his breath hitched and his eyes flew open in astonishment. They watched him burn the scroll down to ash before he got this mischievous look on his face and pulled out a blank scroll and wrote down a quick reply. He call his summon to take it. After it was gone he sat in front of the fire with his eyes closed humming happily under his breath.

He was surprised that he didn’t find the idea disgusting in fact it was very appealing and it gave him hope that both he and his father could get what they wanted. The only problem he could see was him turning them down or him only wanting his father. But he wouldn’t think of that yet he’d let whatever was going to happen, happen and at least they could say they tried.

The man received his son’s answer only a couple hours after he had sent his scroll and he was nervous about what was written there. He opened the scroll slowly and stared at the answer before laughing. It contained one word.

_Yes._

   


	3. 3

                Minato sat at his desk working on the never dwindling pile of paper work when he felt the strong warm spark of chakra signaling the arrival of his son and his three teammates. They were only a few minutes from the gate and he debated how wise it would be to Hiraishin out to meet them. It didn’t take much to talk himself into it. He was far too excited to stay put to do more paperwork so he created a shadow clone to take over in the office and he was at the gates in an instant. He waved at the two Chuunin sitting watchfully.

“He’s almost here right?” One commented. Minato smiled happily at them and turned back to watch the road. He very carefully kept his mind blank not thinking about the conversation he would be having with his son nor thinking about the man they would be making plans to get. He didn’t have to wait long before he saw that bright shock of yellow blonde hair so much like his own. He straightened up from his slouched position against the wooden post.

He knew his son had already detected his chakra signature so he braced himself for the attack he knew was coming. As soon as he was in his son’s sight, his son started running at him sporting the widest grin he’d ever seen. He smiled back and caught his son in his arms squeezing him tightly. His teammates stayed a bit behind to give the two men a bit of privacy and watched the scene with fond smiles or in one case a blank face with slightly softened eyes. Even though he knew his son was 15 it was hard to let him go on missions like he did specially long ones. His son let him go and started bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. He put his hands on his son’s shoulders to try and ground him but it was no use the younger boy was almost vibrating with excitement.

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. I love you more than anything and I have no problem doing this if it will make you happy. That is if you want it and have no doubts. If you’re sure we can make this work.” He told his son seriously.

“Yes, yes, yes,” the younger blonde chanted out while throwing his arms around his father’s neck again. “Now can we stop talking about this it’s hard enough keeping the images out of my head and with him standing right over there it’s not helping matters any.”

“Well son you have no idea and yes.” His son grinned up at him his eyes taking on a decidedly feral glint. “I take that back maybe you do.” He said laughing.

The three teammates watched the father and son have a conversation. The young blonde was bouncing around in excitement while his father tried to calm him down a little bit but that didn’t seem to be working. They were far enough away that they could see both men in profile and see they were talking but not hear what was said or read their lips. The older teammate watched the two blonde with seeming disinterest but was insanely curious at what was going on with the two. During the mission he suspected the younger was in touch with his father but didn’t ask. His emotions had been all over the place through the whole three months but every time someone inquired about if he was ok all they got was a generic answer. He almost seemed to go into a depression a few days ago but whatever happened seems to have been fixed. He was happy to see that sunny smile back on the younger man’s face and his father while it looked like he was serious there was a spark of something that hadn’t been there before they had left.

He let his gaze roam over both men while they conversed seeming like they were in their own world. They were so a like it was hard to tell them apart sometimes. If you loved one you couldn’t help but to love the other, they were like two halves of a whole. Where one was somewhat loud and brash the other was a bit softer spoken and polite. Where one was a bundle of energy the other was laid back and calm. They both were mischievous and had so much charisma. He watched them and wanted but he kept that want to himself. He watched the two turn to himself and his other comrades with a devious glint in both their eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine. He told himself he was just worried about what the two were planning.

Minato and his son turned back to his teammates and motioned for them to follow to his office where they could report on their mission. He decided to just leave his clone with the paper work and head home with his son to spend the rest of the afternoon with. He took their report back in his office, he informed them all they had a week off unless something important came up, he informed the girl she was free to go, he told the boy that his brother would be back from his mission some time that evening and he ask the older man to stay behind a minute.

He stood at attention no longer projecting an air of disinterest. “Sensei?” Minato laughed and told him to relax he just wanted to ask him something. He wasn’t surprised at the invitation to have dinner with the two blonde men after all he’d been spending time with them even before the younger was born. But something almost felt different with this invitation. He didn’t turn down the invitation though and was just happy to be in their presence even for a few hours. He left them then and went home to clean the dirt and sweat off himself after so much time on the road. He spent some time taking care of his laundry and gear and read for a while until it was time to head over to their home.

He entered their home without knocking, he hadn’t done that in years. He took off his shoes and followed their voices to the kitchen. They were standing side by side cooking, joking and laughing. It brought a smile to see them both so happy. He pulled his mask down, he hadn’t needed it in front of his Sensei since he was a child and he had never needed it in front of the younger boy, they were the only ones he had ever felt comfortable enough to do so. He watched as they finished up, leaning against the door way, he admired the way they moved around each other without even thinking about it. He helped them set everything out on the low table in the living room and knelt on one of the cushions surrounding the table while his Sensei knelt in front of him and the younger blonde knelt to his right where he always did so he didn’t sit in the others blind spot.

The three men sat around the table and ate while carrying on a companionable conversation about mundane things going on in and around the village. When they were finished eating the father and son team proceeded to clean up the mess while they had their guest stay kneeling on the cushion watching them. When he was finished, Minato, moved the low table off to the side and slid his cushion closer to the other man.

The silver haired man watched his Sensei almost worried by the serious look on his face. He could feel the younger boy come up behind him and heard him kneel on the bare floor. He could feel the heat of the others body before he felt a warm breath on the shell of his ear. The voice that spoke almost wasn’t familiar. It was low, husky and with an underlying growl.

“Ka-ka-shi. We need to ask you something.” He had to suppress a shudder that wanted to take over his body. He had never heard his name said in that manner by that voice. He swallowed hard and nodded his head motioning them to go on.

Minato scooted closer and bracketed his former student’s knees with his own. He placed his hands on firm thighs and leaned forward close enough to feel their breaths mingle. He could feel how tense the other was holding himself and despite the serious expression he kept plastered on his face all he felt was anticipation.

He knew deep down what they were doing, what they wanted, but having the two beautiful blonde men on either side of him was overwhelming and he couldn’t think straight. He had admired, cherished and loved them for so long. His fingers twitched in his lap with how bad he wanted to touch, but he had to stay put until he knew for sure. He forced himself to focus on the man in front of him he was so distracted by his broken thoughts and the heat of the boy behind him.

“Do you want us?” He asked. The older blonde’s voice was smooth, seductive and he gasped in a breath and jerked his head in a nod. “Together?” Again with the smooth seductive voice but this time it was laced with excitement and lust. “Fuck yes.” He breathed out forcefully and groan deep in his throat when the blonde in front of him claimed his mouth. He raise his hands to long spiky blonde hair as he was finally able to touch like he wanted. He was pushed back in to the firm chest behind him which held him and his Sensei up. A pair of hands gripped his hips and another pair of lips landed on his neck and started a lick, suck and nip a pattern along his pulse point.

It was almost too much. He was dizzy knowing they wanted him. He didn’t know if this was just a one-time thing but if it was he would be happy with this one night of pleasure between the two most important people in his life. He let him control the kiss not fighting for dominance, not wanting to. He wanted to be claimed, branded and filled by him. The hands on his thigh lifted and unzipped his Jounin vest and pushed it off his shoulders where it was grabbed by the boy behind him and thrown away from them. One hand went back to his thigh and the other went under the front of his shirt.

His fingertips just barely touching his skin, gliding over defined muscles and causing him to stutter out a breath. He was so focused on the kiss and skin contact he almost missed the hands that slid up over his hips and under his shirt. The boy behind him ran his nails up both sides while pushing his shirt up. He released his hands from that soft blonde hair and broke the kiss gasping breath while his shirt was pulled over his head and thrown in the same direction as his vest. His hitai-ate got tangled up with his shirt so now both eyes were uncovered. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the boy behind him.

At some point he must have taken off his jacket and hitai-ate. All he had on now was a pair of low slung pants and a mesh shirt. His usual ocean blue eyes had darkened to a midnight blue and were heavy lidded and lust glazed. His smirk had a feral quality to it and given his prisoner he wasn’t surprised. He felt like prey and he wanted to be devoured by the younger boy. The boy was up on his knees no longer sitting and put a hand in his hair gripping the silver strands firmly. He tugged on his hair gently pulling the older man back to lean back against his chest.

He was arched back against the younger boy and raised his hands to bury them in his hair. It was shorter than his fathers but no less soft. The boy lowered his head so that their lips were merely touching and that’s it, then he spoke in that lust roughened voice. “’Kashi, do you have any fucking clue how hot you are like this?” Their lips brushed together with every word spoken.  He groaned again and crushed their lips together, he opened his mouth and let the boy in. He was devoured just like he wanted. The younger boy mapped and explored his mouth with his tongue and stole the breath from his chest with his passion.

Minato watched his son and Kakashi together and agreed with his son completely. He did look hot like that. The way he was pulled back against his son elongated that tall lean body. Every muscle in sharp definition from the tense position. While he watched them he pulled off his Haori and vest and let them drop behind him. He watches the arousing scene before him for a moment longer before grabbing the man’s hips rubbing teasing circles on his hip bones with his thumbs. He was still in a kneeling position even being bent back as he was but his legs were spread wide. He moved between his thighs and leaned forward to run his tongue down the center of his pale chest tasting salty sweet skin. He teased his nipples with tongue and teeth reveling in the moans it provoked no matter how muffled by his son’s mouth.

He was very hard and starting to get a little impatient with the slow pace so he decided to do something about it. He pulled off his shirt and reached to undo the other’s pants but couldn’t pull them off because of his awkward position. “Naru you need to let him go for a minute.” The boy broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against the others while they both panted and tried to catch their breath.

Minato help him move his stiff legs and pulled his pants and briefs off in one quick motion. He stood and stripped the rest of his clothes off before sitting back down on the cushion and pulling him onto his lap, Kakashi wrapping long lean legs around his waist. They both let out a loud groan as their bare erection ground against each other. He wrapped his arms around Minato’s neck and kissed the older man again. He heard the young blonde move around as he stripped and felt him at his back again. Naruto pressed against his back and he could feel his erection pinned between their bodies. He threaded his hand into silver strands again and place the other against his toned stomach and slid it down until he could grip both erections pumping them slowly and listening to the combined noises of his father and his Sensei. There was no reason to be shy right now and it’s not like he and his father wouldn’t touch at some point during the night anyways. He nibbled on his ear before speaking into it. “What do you want ‘Kashi?”

He pulled away from Minato and had to paused and gather his thoughts. While Kakashi was trying to think Minato was watching his son work his and Kakashi’s erections and couldn’t help but thrust up into that tight grip. He knew he should fight against his doing this but it felt too damn good and it had been way too long since he had someone else touch him like that. His son seemed fine with it so he just let it go and enjoyed.

He cocked his head to the side to look at the boy out of the corner of his eye. He got an idea and smirked at him. While everyone called him a pervert because of his books nobody really knew how deep that statement ran. He had many kinks and right now he was pretty sure he’d be able to see one that was at the top of his list. “I want you to kiss him. Then I want him to fuck me while I fuck you.”

He felt the younger boy grind his hard on in to his back at the words. He pulled his hand away from their erections and put it to the back of his father’s head. He pulled the older man forward and crushed their lips together. He watched the boy lick into his father’s mouth and couldn’t think of anything hotter than what he was watching right then. He saw them pull apart and they just looked at each other momentarily before turning their intense gazes back on their intended prey. Naruto pulled away and Minato tapped him on his hip. “Hands and Knees.” He said his voice gone low and gravelly with arousal.  

He turned around and found the boy laying on his back knees bent and legs spread. He crawled forward and lowered his head to his nipples. He nibbled and bit at them causing him to arch his back and gasp for breath. He used his hands to touch and caress looking for all his sensitive spots. He left the boys chest and went back to devouring his mouth while one hand stroked his cock slowly but firmly. It wasn’t enough to make him come, just enough to make him writhe.

He could feel Minato run a hand down his spine and knead his ass before it disappeared and returned to tease at his puckered entrance with a cool slickness. It had been a couple years since he had let anyone do this to him so when his Sensei pushed in a finger it didn’t really hurt was just very uncomfortable. He force himself to relax and focus on pleasuring the little blonde underneath him.

He lifted his head to find that the boy had already started prepping himself. Three fingers glistening as they were slid in and out of his entrance. He palmed his own erection and watched him rock his hips fucking himself on his fingers. His mouth parted and panting breaths in between moans and curses. The boy was an erotic sight and he drank it all in he never wanted to forget this. He was so engrossed in watching he barely felt the man behind him slide in a third finger.  He felt him angle his fingers and shove them in forcefully hitting his prostate on the first try. The pleasure sparked throughout his body and he had to lock the arm in place that was holding him up otherwise he’s have collapsed on top of the boy below him. He moaned lewdly as his prostate was hit repeatedly. He was almost at his breaking point.

“Naruto,” he gasped out. “Please tell me you’re ready.”

“Yes yes yes.”

That was all the answer he needed. He waited for him to remove his fingers and grabbed his hip to pull him closer. He placed his erection at the blonde’s entrance and slowly slid in past the ring of muscles and paused. He watched his face after he heard a hiss of pain and waited for him to relax enough to slide the rest of the way in.

“Fucking hell you’re so damn tight, you have to relax for me.” He felt him slowly relax around his cock but before he could move the boy spoke.

“Wanna know a secret Kakashi? You’re my first and now you’ll be my last.” He whispered and then shifted his hips enough taking the rest of the man’s considerable length. He froze and had to think through the intense pleasure to the meaning of that sentence. Minato interrupted his thought process by explaining it.

“It means that we are keeping you.” Then slid into him pushing him further into the boy below him. Minato set a slow but hard pace and Kakashi couldn’t do anything but let him. He braced himself on one forearm and took the boys erection in his free hand pumping with each thrust. For a while all you could hear were moans, grunts, the occasional curse and skin slapping against skin.

Naruto was the first to come arching his back, throwing his head back to the floor and growling between clenched teeth. Kakashi watched as his stomach was covered with the pearly white liquid and when Minato hit his prostate one more time with a rough thrust he emptied himself into his former student which set Minato off.

The collapsed into a pile gasping for air and trying to steady shaking limbs. Minato was the first to be able to stand relatively steady. He went and got a couple of wash cloths and helped his son and new lover clean up. They all ended up in the same bed Minato spooning behind Kakashi who was curled up behind Naruto.

The Hokage woke the next morning and looked at his family still sleeping peacefully. He smiled happier than he had been since his wife’s death. He gave his lover a kiss on the cheek and kiss his son on the top of the head. He went about his morning ritual and rushed in to his office determined to get all that paperwork done early to he could get home and spend some more time with Naruto and Kakashi.              

                

 

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I am still new to writing sex scenes so forgive me if it was satisfactory I will get better with time.


End file.
